High School Pandemonium
by The TableThrower
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh wow, never thought I'd see the handwritten version of what I'm about to type again. But as luck would have it, a friend that's staying over here wanted to write, and I dug through my notebooks to find one that didn't have much in it so he could, and stumbled upon a half written first chapter for a story that I'm now gonna finish and post. And thus, High School Pandemonium was born. And now, I've got the title done, I can move on and actually type the piece. Stop listening to me ramble, and go read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of it's characters that appear in this fic. They are the property of Square Enix. I also do not own the name of the school in this story, as it's a name used a lot in FFXIII High School fics. I do own an O.C. Who is a teacher in the fic, as well as the Honda Civic that Light drives in this, as it's based off of my own Civic. And the Ninja that Fang drives is based off of my actual Ninja.

Summary: It's senior year for Lightning, and she thinks it's gonna be just like all the others, no one will talk to her, no one will be her friend, and she'll be alone again. Her views and especially her solitude change however; when a pair of exchange students from Gran Pulse arrive and turn her world as she knows it upside down.

Warning: This will contain consensual homosexual relations between women, as well as explicit nudity and sexual content in later chapters. For those of you who do not like Lesbianism, I suggest you leave now, and do not piss me off.

Chapter 1: Exchange Confusion

Lightning Farron sat on her bed, hair done, showered, teeth brushed and dressed as she stared sullenly at her calender. Her senior year started today, and instead of being excited and ready as most others would probably be, Light lacked any and all enthusiasm. She pushed her glasses up her nose where they had slipped off, and after letting out a huff, plopped down on her bed. It was a boring day for Lightning Farron. The new semester started today, and as always, Lightning figured that no one would want anything to do with her. It's not that Light was one of the ugly crowd, far from it actually, she was extremely beautiful. With her athletic legs that ran for days, the curvy, yet athletic figure, her piercing blue eyes, and the beautiful, but rare and always genuine and fleeting half-smile Light was easily one of the most desirable women in her school, (Light herself thought Serah was crazy when she said that, she agreed that she was at least good looking, but she'd never go that far in describing herself, she had a lot more humility than that) even her exotic champagne pink hair added to the beautiful figure that Lightning cut.

It could have been that Light was considered simply too smart by her peers, and that turned them off to her, or it could have been the fact that she was quiet and reserved, often even appearing aloof, but as it was Lightning was definitely NOT one of the most popular people in school, only having two people she could even consider friends. Lebreau, who had been her best friend since they had met in elementary school, and Snow, her younger sisters boyfriend. Now while Light wouldn't be caught dead admitting to Snow that they were friends, they most certainly were. Snow had been kind to her since day one, after Light and Serahs' parents had died, Snow had been the one to supply Lightning with the job and steady, more than generous paycheck that had allowed her to fight for custody of her sister and win. She had done everything she could from that point on to pay him back, but every time she had tried to repay him, she had been rebuffed, with Snow merely stating that he had been glad to assist, and her allowing him to date Serah when she had gotten older was payment enough for him. And thus, the friendship between Light, Snow, and Lebreau was sealed tight. Gadot was a new comer who ended up becoming Snow's best friend, and while Lightning wasn't too fond of the muscular and large tan man with the red Mohawk, they got along fairly well. As for Serah, she was a sophomore this year, so Lightning also had her younger sister.

She sighed as she thought about it. Serah would be riding to school with Snow in his Lamborghini, leaving Lightning to take her purple and black Honda civic to school on her own. Now Light was proud of her 2002 Civic, fitted for street racing, (She loved to race in her spare time, though only Serah and Snow knew this, as Snow had actually BOUGHT her the car when she had turned 18 as a present.) It went from zero to sixty in three and a half seconds, could hit a top speed of two hundred and twenty and had an amazing paint job. The body was jet black, with purple trim, her roof scoop was jet black, a vortex design, and her spoiler was a dark purple. The dragon on her hood was a beautiful purple, clashing elegantly with the black body, a Chinese dragon wrapping around a Yin-Yang symbol, with golden kanji for Live to Race going around the top and Race to Live on the bottom. The chain ninjas on the side were also done in a beautiful purple, making the image a gorgeous one. It had a slimmer body kit than the original one, (another present from Snow) and the mirrors were slimmer, with a double exhaust pipe in the back and racing tires on each axle. It had a black leather interior, with purple trim. She had spent a lot of time with her car, meticulously caring for it like it was her own child, as well as her gunblade, her weapon of choice for if she ever joined the Guardian Corp.

She chanced a glance at her clock and noticed that she had about ten minutes left before she had to head off to school, meet her new roommate (the dorms were where the students lived during the school year, returning to their homes for holidays, summers, and any other vacations they had, kind of like college) and get her schedule as well as her itinerary for her campus security squad of which she was captain. She sighed before standing from her bed and exiting her room, going down the stairs and out of the house to her garage, where her prized Civic waited. After double checking that she had locked up her house, sh pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the door of her car, getting in and adjusting the mirror before strapping her seat belt in and turning the engine. She shifted into reverse, (the new automatic transmission put in still felt odd to her, since she was still used to and missed her manual transmission, which unfortunately was shot.) and hit the button for her garage door to open, before backing out and turning her car around. She shifted forward into drive and took off down the road slowly, allowing her mind to wonder about who her new roommate could possibly be. If she had her way, she would be rooming with Serah, but alas she was not. And with this depressing thought in her head, Lightning drove on to see what torture would await her in the coming year.

A/N: Hi, The TableThrower here with a special tv offer, give me at least five reviews, and I give you a new chapter by next Saturday :D I know this was short, but it's kind of supposed to be. See I have the first chapter planned out already and I'm hoping it's gonna come out as epic here as it is in my head. This is just a small glimpse of the first chapter, the prologue if you will, considering the next chapter starts out in the summer before this. Come the next three chapters you may notice what it is that actually influenced this :P

Until Next Time, The TableThrower signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank those that have read and followed along with High School Pandemonium, and honestly I didn't expect to get over 200 views and 10 followers within the 24 hours that it has been posted. And the 2 reviews meant a lot as well, and I know I said when I got 5 reviews I'd post the next chapter, but I decided screw that and I'm gonna post this anyway.

To Hollow Panda: It means a lot that you personally stopped in, read, and reviewed this, and to say thank you for that this chapter is dedicated to you.

To Xcess: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy what I write. It felt nice to see your name in the reviews as well, so thank you.

To ClaireisinLightning: Well thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) and your pm was so kind, so thank you for that too :)

To HentaiLemon: Well what can I say? I try my best to please :) and I'm glad you can't wait to read more, as I'm equally as excited about writing more.

To Phiatheeggplant: Well I'm glad you love it, I love that you love it :)

To DragonGirl: D'aww cookies :) **noms away happil**y I'm hoping this chapter pleases you as well :)

To Setchan-1995: I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue in the last chapter, and I hope this chapter is better for you :)

To Icegirl1: I'm glad that thought amuses/pleases you as it does me :) her first scene on her Ninja may or may not include a tophat... :)

A/N2: This chapter takes place in the summer before the first day of school, and can chronologically be considered the first chapter in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Final Fantasy XIII or the amazingness that is it's characters.

Chapter 2: Summer Lovin

It was summer, the blazing heat and the glaring sun could vouch for that. The heat wave that was blanketing Eden was the highest in recent history, with today peaking with a record high of one hundred and five degrees Fahrenheit, and the sweat trickling down Lightnings face as she sat on the pier at the beach as well as the glare of the suns rays over the ocean proved that sitting out here for the past hour as she had been doing may not have been the best idea. But as it was, Serah and Snow had talked her into coming along for the grand opening of Lebreaus' beach side cafe _NORA. _She had spent about thirty minutes at the celebration before saying her goodbyes to Lebreau and the gang and heading out to the pier for some much needed solitude.

Lightning didn't know if the gods were playing some kind of cosmic joke on her, or if she really was cursed by karma, but her plan for solitude appeared to be coming to an abrupt end if the football at her feet and the figure running towards it was any indication. 'Hey Sunshine, toss me that yeah? Sorry bout the throw, didn't measure my own arms strength." The voice belonged to a woman, and as she got closer Lightnings heart rate rapidly accelerated. The woman was a vision. Wild raven tresses with hints of red, long athletic legs that every woman would kill to have, and an amazing body. Athletic and trim, and as Lightnings' eyes traveled further up she noted that the woman certainly wasn't lacking in the bust department either. The tattoo on her arm did nothing to diminish her beauty, the elegant and somewhat primitive tribal design only added to it, in an odd but effective way. The accent with which the woman spoke announced her as Gran Pulsian, and the tan skin was perfection, the scars that marked certain places giving off a deadly, yet dangerously attractive air. A blush spread across her features as she realized that she was without a doubt checking this beauty out. The tight blue tank top and the baggy blue board shorts worked wonders for her figure, and as Light's eyes finally reached her face she noticed that the woman's eyes were a vibrant green, almost emerald or malachite. The smirk the woman wore was like the cat that had caught the canary.

"Why Sunshine, my eyes are on my face. Like what you see?" The woman asked, cocky smirk in place as she laid a hand on her hip. "You know, you're not so bad yourself darlin'." she ran her eyes appreciatively and unabashedly over Light's bikini clad body. A low wolf whistle signaled the intensifying blush on her cheeks. "Name's Oerba Yun Fang, how about yourself Sunshine?" Lightning, who was blushing both from anger and indignation, as well as attraction, (not that she'd admit it) simply stared. She rose in a huff, scooping up the ball and tossing it to this Oerba Yun Fang.

'Don't call me Sunshine, don't talk to me, and for Etros' sake stop staring at my body." Lightning said, beginning to walk away from the beautiful, yet annoying, woman in front of her. To her dismay though, it seemed that the woman had no intention of leaving, as she jogged to catch up and fell into step with her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Fang tossing the football idly up and down as she searched for a way to start a conversation with the beautiful woman beside her that wouldn't immediately end in being told to shut it. A sparkle appeared in her eye and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face as a plan formed in her head. Now all she needed was the perfect way to put her plan into action, a way that the woman beside her would unknowingly provide.

Lightning was absorbed in her thoughts as she was walking, and thus didn't spot the stick just barely visible in the sand, well didn't that is until her foot caught it and she found herself falling. As she closed her cerulean eyes and braced herself for the impact she was sure was coming. She was pleasantly surprised when two strong, defined, and yet soft and feminine arms caught her, stopping her descent and saving the glasses perched on her nose from certain doom. She shivered unintentionally as the huntress wrapped her arms tighter around her and pulled her into her body to where she could feel the womans' soft breath on her neck and could smell her, a scent that she couldn't quite place, but was amazing nonetheless. "Careful there Sunshine, people might get the wrong idea seeing you fall for me and into my arms like that" Fang whispered, a sly and amused twinkle in her eye that seeped into her low and smoky voice. Another shiver crawled up Lights' spine and through her body, despite the raging heat and the other heat that was pooling somewhere far south of the border. Blushing in embarrassment once again, she untangled her self from this Oerba Yun Fang before she died of embarrassment.

"Thanks for catching me, but I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me Sunshine. I'm also certain I told you not to talk to me, and to stop staring at my body. Seeing as you have no intention of complying with two out of three of the requests I've made, at least call me Lightning" Light told her, before turning and continuing her trek back towards Lebreau, an ever smirking Fang in tow. "Well now Lightning, at least ya finally told me ya name darlin'. Could have come under better circumstances, but I'll take what I can get. I do, however, want a reward for savin' ya from fallin' back there." Lightning froze in place. Something about the way the other woman had phrased that particular sentence, the tone of her voice, had struck her as odd. More than that, it sent even more heat to her; again pooling in a place where it more than likely shouldn't be.

"A-a-and w-w-what are you wanting exactly?" She managed to stutter out, mentally kicking herself for stuttering, Lightning Farron was cool, calm and collected damn it, not a stuttering and blushing teenage girl. But that seemed to be exactly what this young woman turned her into, and instead of making Lightning feel giddy as it would probably make others feel, it infuriated her beyond belief. _'who is she to be so damn sexy? I don't even think she knows what she's doing. She's probably just a natural flirt, does it with everyone she meets. Yeah that's more than likely true. Well I won't be just some silly game, that much I'll make sure of. She wants me? She's gonna have to earn it!'_ The unnatural and irrational spike of anger and hurt hit her first, then exactly what she had just said in her mind made her want to not exist very much at this very moment in time. '_Damn Farron, jumping the gun are we? You just met her and already you think she's into you? How do you even know she's into women? More over, why do you assume she wants you, even if she is? She could already have someone, more than that she could not even be interested, though I'd say you're more than a little bit interested in her. Play it cool Farron, focus on what she wants, play your cards right, and who knows? Just keep your cool damn it.' _She came out of her thoughts only to see Fang staring expectantly at her. Seeing that she had been lost in thought, she'd most likely have to ask her to repeat herself.

"Um sorry, I was thinking. What exactly did you say you wanted again?" Lightning mentally patted herself on the back for not stuttering this go round. Fang smirked as she watched her new (hopefully) friend. She really was too damned adorable for words. "A kiss. Plain and simple. You're not chicken are ya darlin'?" the challenging tone in which she had made her statement made Light bristle. For that's exactly what it was, a statement, not a damned question. "I'm not chicken! How dare you?!" she spat, before surprising both Fang and herself by grabbing the huntresses' hand and pulling her into a deep kiss. Shocked registered in both their minds, neither expecting Lightning to go through with it. But Fang would be damned if she wasted what she was sure would be the only opportunity she had to kiss this vision of beauty that was currently kissing her, and she eagerly returned the kiss. Fang was in for another shock as Light didn't immediately pull away, instead choosing to pull her even closer and run her tongue over her lips, begging for access. Access Fang eagerly granted as she opened her mouth, allowing Light's tongue in and allowing it to explore her mouth, marking the territory.

They continued like that for what felt like an eternity to either woman, but in reality was only a minute or two before they parted for air, both heavily panting and in Lightnings' case blushing heavily. Not that Fang wasn't blushing, just that her tan skin hid it much better than Lightnings' pale and creamy skin did. "Wow. Lightning, you really know how to kiss." Fang said, a dazed look in her eye and a blissful and completely content smile upon her lips. Lightnings' blush intensified, but deciding that she had already done it, threw caution to the wind once again and captured Fang's lips in another searing kiss which was as eagerly returned as the last. When they broke apart Lightning smiled shyly. "Looks like you owe me now huh?"

Fang chuckled but complied with the adorable request from the other woman. After breaking apart for the third time, they turned and continued wherever it was that lightning seemed to be leading them, both too absorbed in their own thoughts to speak to each other, but the silence was far from uncomfortable; in fact it bordered on content. Lightning had assumed that since she had already thrown all caution to the wind thus far and it had paid off, then maybe she could make her namesake strike again and obtain the gorgeous Gran Pulsian's number. After all, the woman was eager to kiss her, so maybe she'd be interested in staying in contact as well?

Flash Forward two weeks from the beach

Light was happy. That's the only way she could describe the last two weeks. She had indeed obtained Fang's number, but more than that they had officially become a couple. Serah and Snow were pleasantly shocked, where as Lebreau was overly excited to see her normally stoic and aloof childhood friend so relaxed and laid back. Something about Fang just seemed to complete Lightning. But Light knew that once the summer ended, Fang would have to return to Gran Pulse. Her sister was there, her school, even her job. But they had the summer, and Light was perfectly happy to make the most out of the most amazing two months of her life. Every moment she spent with Fang was pure bliss. But it still weighed heavily on her mind knowing that if, and the chances of it were extremely slim, they continued their relationship beyond the summer, she wouldn't be able to be around the woman she had fallen in love with anywhere near as often as she was now. While that would be an issue, she already knew that losing Fang completely would destroy any chance she had of ever loving again. What was she to do though? How could she convince her lover that not only was staying with her best for them both, but that seeing each other as often as possible was as vital as breathing? She didn't have a clue, but hopefully she could figure it out soon.

She was pondering this as she pulled out of her garage in her Civic before driving to the start line of the race Snow, Lebreau, Fang, and herself were having. It had occurred to Lightning that in the two weeks that Fang and herself had been dating, she had yet to see exactly what kind of ride her girlfriend had. She smirked as she tried to envision a car that would match the personality of her energetic, sometimes abrasive, mischievous girlfriend.

Pulling up she noticed that Snows Lamborghini, which he lovingly called Shiva, was already present, along with Lebreaus Lotus Elise known as Natalia. Fang hadn't arrived yet, but she had a longer drive from her hotel to the starting point that Light had texted to her earlier. She tapped the button on her headset, the line crackling to life. "Serah, Fang should be here soon, and then we can start. Honestly, I'm nervous. What exactly happens? It's not the race I'm concerned about, it's Fang. The summer won't last forever. What do I do when the time comes for her to return to Gran Pulse?"

The worry in her sisters voice shocked Serah, enough to render her speechless for a few minutes. The last time Lightning had shown worry for anyone other than Serah herself was when their parents were still alive, when her mother was deathly ill. Fang must have meant more to Lightning than she let on most days.

"Honestly Claire I don't know. That's something you need to sort out with Fang, it's not something I can help you with. But I've seen how much Fang loves you. I'm certain you two can work something out. Just keep faith Claire."

The use of her real name caught her off guard for a minute, but she knew in her heart that her sister was right. It was between herself and Fang, and Serah really couldn't do anything to help her in this one.

"Thanks sis, I guess I just needed to hear what I already knew." Claire was smiling to herself inside her Civic, knowing that whatever happened, she'd deal with it, and she'd find a way to keep the woman she loved in her life. The smell of burning rubber on asphalt assaulted her nose as squealing tires were heard coming around the turn. She glanced into her rear view mirror, smiling as she caught sight of her girlfriend.

Fang had arrived, wearing a black leather biking jacket, with a tight black tank top underneath. Black fingerless gloves adorned her hands, and the leather pants she was wearing hugged her lower half snugly. The top hat on her head made her giggle. Her girlfriend was a bit childish at times. But her smile turned into her jaw dropping when she took in just what her girl was on.

The black Ninja was beautiful. The purple stripes on the side emphasized that it was a racing bike, and the roaring of the engine was proof enough. This is what they were going against? She was confident in her Civic, Odin had served her well, but that Ninja would be trouble. Big trouble. Her girlfriend pulled up to the starting line, taking her place beside Light's car and tossing her girlfriend a cocky smirk and a wink. Light merely nodded before turning her head to focus on the road in front of her. Serah fired the starting pistol and the race was on.

A/N: Wow, next chapter is the first race. I hope you read my authors note at the beginning, otherwise a lot of these events and the timeline may seem wonky to you. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review. I made my deadline as well :) Until next time, The TableThrower signing off.


End file.
